Fate Is There To Be Challenged
by I'maGirlWhoWritesAndDraws
Summary: It has been a month for Caspian since he last saw Lucy, but it has been three years since she has been in Narnia, Aslan and Caspian go to Lucy to offer her a choice. "Fate can be changed if challenged." And Caspian will do everything in his power to challenge and change Lucy's fate.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Chronicles of Narnia fic, it is book-verse and movie-verse. **

CHAPTER ONE - Aslan is never gone

Lucy's POV

I don't know what happened I was about to leave Narnia for the last time and I had this overwhelming feeling to turn back. I looked back and saw the look on his face, he looked heartbroken. I'm sure it wasn't. He's in love with my Sister, Susan, not me.

Now I have to stay with Eustace and his parents. Mother and Father said that it wouldn't be long before I could join my Sister and Brothers. Edmund had gone to America little after a month since we came home. That was three years ago. Mother says it is not safe yet. Eustace and I always stuck together in school and after school we usually go up to the apple tree in the orchard on the other side of town. Every day after school we go up and sit under the tree's green leaves. It makes us feel at home. (Narnia was full of trees like this one which is why we love it here so much.)

"Lu, are you okay, what are you thinking about?" Eustace asked peering down at me who was up in the tree's branches, he was smiling at me and he appeared to be doing homework.

I ignored his question, it wasn't important. "What you working on?"

"Oh just science work, are you okay Lu?" He asked once more.

"Yes Eustace I am very well, I am just thinking of my family who are not here," I said dismissing it almost immediately. I didn't miss my family as much as I missed HIM.

I returned to my drawing of the Dawn Treader, I had gotten used to drawing pictures from our adventures to keep the memories alive. I knew I wasn't going back, but that didn't mean I couldn't wish... did it? It had been three years since I had been to Narnia I wasn't going back. I tossed my, now, long curly blonde hair over my shoulder and sighed in frustration!

'_Aslan why did you send me home when I only long to be there?'_

I knew she would no longer get a reply but I would never lose hope in Aslan.

Caspian's POV

What is wrong with me? It's been a month, _get a grip with yourself!_ I screamed at myself in my head! I don't know what I am thinking any more; I have a country to rule with or without Lucy by my side, she wasn't coming back I had to accept that as it would be Aslan's word I am going against Aslan if I don't.

"King Caspian your men are waiting for word on what to do." Drinian said, opening the door to get Caspian's attention. I hadn't heard him knock I had been away in his thoughts.

"Sorry, Drinian I'll be there in a moment."

Drinian nodded and walked out of my cabin, my men were waiting for him. I put his thoughts aside and exited I cabin.

His men were talking among themselves quietly, "We're returning home for supplies, we've already returned the people back to their rightful homes it's time we return home before we run out of supplies." I announced clearly so everyone heard.

They all nodded their agreement and then fell silent. They respected me and listened to what I had to say. "Are we in agreement we stop of when we reach Calormen we will get supplies and then set sail once more and go west last time we went east, now we will go west."

_Aslan please let this journey be... pain-free? _It wasn't a lie the last journey was filled with pain, Lucy had left and that caused the most pain I had ever felt. I had some feeling that it was going to get better because I thought I heard a lion roar in the distance!

Calormen was now only a week journey, we would be home once more in little over a week's time.

Lucy's POV

Eustace and I got home from the large apple tree (which is what me and Eustace call it now) at about seven we got an odd look from Eustace's mother, "And what time do you call this? Lucy? Eustace?"

"We're sorry, Aunt Alberta we just lost track of time, I was drawing and Eustace was doing homework, we're sorry." I replied sounding a little shocked at her reaction, we've been home later than this before.

"May I see the drawings Lucy?"

"Of course, I drawn these three today," One was of Dawn Treader, one of Caspian and one of Eustace as a dragon.

"You have a vivid imagination, Lucy. Who's this?" She was revering to Caspian.

"Oh him, he's a friend. His name is Caspian"

"What a strange name,"

"Hmm," Eustace and I made our way upstairs.

"Supers at seven-thirty, be down then"

"Yes Mother," Eustace called down stairs.

We went into my room and sat on my bed, my room now had a lot of my drawing around the walls now.

Most were me, Edmund and Caspian, also some of Aslan and Eustace. "Do you ever want to go back Lu?"

I stiffened at the mention of Narnia, "Eustace, I am here drawing these pictures. so what do you think? Yes I want to go back! With all my heart, I belong there not here."

At some point when I was saying this I vaguely heard a lion roar, not just any lion, Aslan.

Caspian's POV

"Right, a week to get home. . ." _Aslan what do I do, I miss her!_

"You know all you need to do is ask, my son." A deep voice said behind me. A voice I knew so well.

"Aslan" I feared if I turned around he would be gone.

"Turn around King Of Narnia."

And I did.

"Aslan, what do I do?" I tried to sound somewhat in control but he knew me better. He looked sad, I have never seen Aslan sad.

"My Son, all you have to do is ask, what do you want to know most of all?"

_To know whether Lucy can return! _I shouted out in my head! "I am not sure, I know that if I go west then we will most likely hit more danger than we had hit going east!"

"That wasn't what I meant."

_I know... _"Aslan, you said she could never return, there is no way I can see her again, so there is no point asking." I pointed out bluntly trying to keep the emotion out of my voice.

"Caspian," The use of my name showed it is serious I gave him my full attention. "Fate can be changed if challenged, if you are willing to go to her world"-

"Go to Queen Lucy's world? But that's - that's not in Narnia"- I stopped realising I had interrupted Aslan, he didn't seem angry about it.

"Yes I know, but if you really want to see her again then you must challenge her fate in order to change it,"

"And if I do, how would this change her fate? I bring her back just to be send home again? I cannot do that Aslan, I cannot see her again just to watch her leave!" _Again!_

"If you go to Queen Lucy's world and ask her to return one last time she will remain in Narnia, she will never see her family again either. It is a choice you must make,"

I listened carefully to his words there was a message behind them somehow. "But if she refuses to return to Narnia, then what?"

"Caspian, do you know Lucy at all?" He asked the bluntness hiding the amusement in his voice; he knew Lucy would never refuse Narnia. And so did I.

I knew what he was telling me, give Lucy a choice she will come home, I was going to bring her home. "Very true," Was my only reply but then I carried on, "If I chose to take on changing Lucy's fate how do I go around getting to and from Lucy's world she often called 'England'?"

"Oh that is simple" he said and then he was gone.

_I hate it when he does that!_ However I couldn't help be happy because I was going to bring Lucy home.

Lucy's POV

It was the next day and once again I had returned to the Apple tree only his time without Eustace. He had to stay on at school. _Poor him_ It didn't take long for me to start drawing again, this time I was drawing Caspian talking with Aslan. Only Caspian looked sad, very sad. So did Aslan. _What is this? I have never witnessed such a scene! _I was shocked I had never seen this scene before, I was a little scared. _'Lucy' _I heard someone say, I knew the voice, whose was it through, and I couldn't pin-point it. _'Lucy' _Yes I could it was Aslan. I was on my feet in seconds my paper falling to the floor forgotten about.

"Lucy, turn around, dear one" I couldn't help but feel sad about seeing Aslan in this world, it was just another reminder that I'm here and he's there.

"Aslan," I sighed as I turned around. I walked up to him he was real he was really here! I buried my face in his mane and he laughed, "How are you here Aslan?"

"I have come to offer a choice"

"What choice?" I asked almost excited, but I refused to get my hopes up. But he was here, Aslan was here!

"I cannot say yet, we must wait"

"We? So you will wait with me, and what are we waiting for?"

"Someone and yes, dear one, I will wait with you. He shouldn't be long"

"Who are we waiting for?"

"Someone important" was all I got back but that was enough at least he told me something. All of a sudden I remember my drawings that were still discarded on the floor I stood up and collected them. I neatly put them back in the folder and returned back next to Aslan.

"What are they?"

"Drawing's I have drawn of Narnia" I answered honestly. All of a sudden we heard rustling in the nearby trees of the orchard; I was instantly on my feet. So was Aslan.

When the man came into view I gasped I was shocked to see who it was . . . Aslan wasn't shocked at all. "Is he who we're waiting for?" I muttered and caused Aslan to laugh again. The man chuckled as well. I could help but smile at him. "Caspian"

"Lucy" He answered straight away I think he had a hint of relief in his voice?

"Aslan, I'm confused" I said honestly. "What's going on?"

"Sit, both of you." It wasn't a request or suggestion it was an order which we both agreed to.

Caspian's POV (Calormen)

"Aslan?" I asked confused as to where Aslan had gone.

"My son, we must hurry, Lucy will not be at that tree for much longer. I will go ahead," He said before roaring, "When you next open a door it will lead to the orchard we will be in, you will appear about half a mile away to give us a chance to talk, do you understand?"

"Yes Aslan" I said calmly when I was screaming inside. Then he was gone.

I went to the cabin door I took a deep breath and went through the door.

I appeared in a garden of some sorts. _"Orchard we will be in" _it was an apple orchard. I heard chatter to my side and followed the noise, about half a mile later '_exactly as he said, half a mile._ I came out to a large apple tree. _"Is he who we're waiting for?" _I heard someone mutter, she had long blonde hair and was tall, and her hair was curly. It took me a while to see I knew her and that it was an older Lucy who muttered it. Aslan laughed and I chuckled. Lucy smiled at me and sighed. "Caspian" I never thought I would hear her say my name again.

I had to return the favour. "Lucy" I couldn't keep the relief out of my voice even if I tried!

"Aslan I'm confused, what's going on?"

_He hasn't told her yet? Or was that why I'm here?_ I couldn't help but wonder.

"Sit, both of you."

It was an order so we obeyed and we sat.

**I hope this wasn't too bad, but I would like to know what you think. HINT HINT**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to post again I have only just recently finished my exams and I do hope you can forgive me. I do hope this is okay, I have been working on it for a while and I am still not 100% happy with it but decided I couldn't make you wait any longer. I would also like to thank everyone who has read/commented/followed/faved. They mean a lot to me as a writer.  
****I have decided to go with 3rd person now because I do believe it is better for where I am taking this story.**

* * *

Eustace left school and went home. When he found Lucy wasn't there he knew there was only one place she would be. He left the house once he had gotten changed and headed to the tree. Eustace couldn't understand why there was more than one person by the tree. Suddenly Eustace had the over whelming feeling Lucy had betrayed him, this was their sanctuary.

As Eustace got closer and closer he realised one was a lion... A lion in the middle of the field and wasn't attacking. Could it be, Aslan? _'No of course not,' _Eustace thought. Narnia was in the past that life was behind them! He also noticed that one was male. Why on Earth did Lucy have a lion and a man with her?

Eustace couldn't figure out who the male was as he was facing away and was looking the lion. He was now only about 200 miles away from the tree and he could it was definitely a lion. _'A lion?'_

"Lu, what's going on?" Eustace asked Lucy coming into the clearing.

"Eustace!" Lucy exclaimed smiling as she turned around to face him. "When did you get out of school?"

"Lord Eustace come and sit with us." Aslan said.

"Lord? Aslan I am but a boy. I am not a lord."

"Actually you are. When you left the Dawn Treader no-one knew what to call you and they wanted you to have a title so they all began to call you Lord of Fire. When I return to Calormen I intend to make the name permanent." Caspian said who was now also facing Eustace.

"Caspian?" Eustace asked he was trying to piece it all together but finding it difficult.

"Eustace, are you alright?" Lucy started standing up and walking over to her cousin.

"Yes Lucy, just trying to work it all out." He replied. "Lucy we really must be getting home. Mother will be wondering where we are."

"Yes very true. I really must be going."

"Caspian you are welcome to come with us. Mother will be delighted to meet you." Eustace said and Lucy nodded.

"Lucy, we didn't come here for no reason." Aslan said looking at Lucy.

"I understand that Aslan, I really do." Lucy sighed. "But at this moment I must get home, you may meet us if you wish or Caspian can tell me on the way."

"I would be happy to tell you." Caspian spoke up. Lucy smiled and Aslan nodded.

"I shall meet you there then."

Lucy noticed Eustace acting strange when they were walking home. She knew it was because they were here."Caspian give us a moment?" Lucy asked and Caspian nodded. She took Eustace to the side to talk to him. "What is wrong Eustace?"

"They're going to take you away aren't they?" Eustace finally voiced is concerns.

"Oh My Lord, whatever happens we'll be okay."

"I'm not a lord." Eustace huffed.

"If you're not a lord then I am not a Queen."

"But you are!"

"There you said it!" Lucy said with a satisfied smile. It was then when he realised what Lucy had done. "We'll be okay Eustace."

He nodded and they went back to Caspian.

"So why are you here, Caspian?" Lucy asked.

"I am here to offer you a choice."

"And what is this choice?" Lucy asked.

Caspian fell silent; he began to think of a way to ask her to come back to Narnia. "Caspian?"

"You are no longer old enough to travel between the worlds but that doesn't mean to say that you cannot travel one last time."

"Would I be able to return once I am there?"

"Sadly, no, I'm afraid you cannot."

"Oh. I'll think about it for the time being and see what Aslan adds."

"That is fair enough." Caspian said.

The rest of the journey home was in silence as Lucy began to think about what she was going to do. Her heart was torn half of her wanted to go back to Narnia but half didn't want to leave her didn't want to leave her family.

When they arrived at their home Eustace's aunt gave Caspian room and Lucy and Eustace gave him some of Edmund's old clothes that were left here when he moved over to America. When the three of them went up stairs they went into Lucy's room where they were met by Aslan.

"Now you know why we are here I will give you until tomorrow to come up with a decision and on the 13th hour you will meet me at the tree with your decision and we will proceed from there. Do you understand Lucy?" Aslan asked.

"Yes Aslan. Caspian, Eustace may I have a word with Aslan?" Lucy asked.

They both nodded and left.

"What is it, dear one?"Aslan asked.

"If you only came here to offer me a choice then why didn't you come alone?" Lucy asked slowly.

"Now that, Dear Lucy, you will have to ask Caspian."

Lucy nodded and hugged Aslan's mane one last time before he disappeared.

She went back out to Caspian and Eustace who were in Eustace's room. "Shall we go and eat?" She asked as she entered the room.

"Yes we better had before Mother complains. Caspian we really had get clothes for you before mother sees what you're wearing." Eustace said.

"What is wrong with what I am wearing their traditional clothes?"

"Yes, for Narnia. We're in England." Lucy said.

Caspian sighed and collected some clothes. He came out in Edmunds old vest and brown trousers. "These look a lot like what I was already wearing."

"Yes, if you take away the jewels from the collar." Lucy sighed trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked, he had eye contact with Lucy who then laughed and placed her hand on his arm and sighed. "Oh Caspian, I have missed you."

Then she walked out to meet her aunt and Eustace. Caspian followed. When they got down stairs her aunt was waiting with her uncle. "Hello." Caspian said. "I'm Caspian."

"Hello, Caspian. I'm Alberta. This is Harold."

Caspian smiled and they all sat down to eat. "Oh Lucy Dear, I almost forgot I was meant to give you this when you came home, it's from Susan I believe."

"Yes, it is definitely her hand writing. Thank you."

Later that night: Lucy, Eustace, and Caspian sat in Lucy's room, while she read out the letter.

"_Our Dearest Lucy,_

_I hope you aren't angry at us for not writing in so long, we have been so busy with Mother and Father being away. This is the first chance I have gotten to actually sit down and write to you. _

_We are all well specially Peter who is now engaged to Alice. Edmund is being Edmund he misses you a lot. Mind you it is nothing compared to how much Mother misses you. I would want nothing more than to have you come and visit but it's not the right time at the moment. At the moment Thomas and I are happy and I really wish Edmund would find at least some friends he hasn't admitted to himself that we live here yet. _

_Mother said it will not be too long until you come and live with us. Of course it will be once mother and father return which shouldn't be too long now. _

_Peter says it should be lovely once we are a family again. I do believe he is right. Don't you?_

_Edmund says it has been too long since we have seen each other it has been about two and a half years since we saw you to pick Edmund up, we really should see each other again soon. Don't you agree?_

_I wait eagerly for your reply, all our love from America._

_Love Susan, Peter, and Edmund."_

"Oh well that's nice, it's nice they've finally wrote, how long has it been since you have gotten a letter?"

"About six months. Well its nice news about Peter. And I'm glad Thomas is okay." Lucy said smiling.

"Who is Alice and who is Thomas?" Caspian asked feeling slightly confused.

"Thomas is Susan's husband and Alice is Peter's fiancée however I haven't met either of them."

"Oh, that's wonderful news!" Caspian said with a smile.

"Yes it is." Lucy said with a soft smile. "I had better write back through even though I don't know what to write." Lucy laughed and went into her draw.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Caspian asked.

"Yes I'm fine." She said bringing out a piece of paper and a pen. "Now what am I going to write?"

"Umm, well it is up to you. So what do you feel like writing?" Eustace asked.

"Well I was going to write it from us not just me like Susan did. Is there anything either of you want to say anything?"

"I want to wish them the best although I do think they would be confused to have my name on the letter as I live in Narnia." Caspian said.

"I don't have anything to say apart from to tell Edmund that I miss him." Eustace said.

About half an hour later Lucy had finished her letter and she had put it in an envelope. Then Aunt Alberta came in to tell the three of them that it was time to go to sleep. "Yes Aunt Alberta goodnight." Lucy called and went to say goodnight to the other two.

"Goodnight Caspian, but where's Eustace?" Lucy asked.

"Oh hello Lucy, I do believe he went that way."

"Thank you Caspian, goodnight."

"Oh yes good night Lucy." Caspian said as he watched her leave to find Eustace.

"Eustace there you are!" Lucy exclaimed and went over to him who was in the dining room looking through the book shelve. "I came to say good night."

"Oh sorry good night Lucy, see you in the morning."

"Aunt Alberta could you mail this in the morning?" Lucy asked as she walked up the stairs to her room she vaguely heard a yes and went into her room.

For many hours Lucy thought about what she wanted to do, she knew that in the end she would end up going because her heart belonged there instead of here.

At about one o'clock Lucy still wasn't asleep so decided to go out in the garden. Caspian heard Lucy get up because he couldn't seem to sleep either. This didn't surprise Caspian at all because he often heard Lucy walking around on the Dawn Treader at night.

"Lucy?" He asked when she was walking down the stairs.

"Shh," She hissed and gestured him to follow her.

Once out in the garden Lucy turned to Caspian and smiled. "Why are you in the garden?" Caspian asked as he went to stand by Lucy.

"It's peaceful." She answered. "Why weren't you asleep?"

"Couldn't wasn't tired. Why weren't you?"

"I was thinking."

"What about, Lucy?"

"Caspian, why did you come with Aslan to ask me to return? I'm sure he could have done it by himself?"

"Isn't that obvious Lucy?" Caspian asked looking into her eyes.

* * *

**I thank you for reading this and hope to hear your views on it. Thank you**


End file.
